La ultima lagrima
by anachan1996
Summary: La ultima lagrima que se derrama por amor, como había sucedido aquella catástrofe...una promesa que se dice osara renacer en un nuevo ser.


La ultima lágrima

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde ese entonces?, La ultima lágrima que se había derramado por amor en aquel momento de dichosa agonía y estuoso dolor, aquel dolor que ni el mismo diablo podría quitar con poderes sobrenaturales, un dolor que el mismo corazón hacía más fuerte en cada instante que daba un pequeño palpitar, el rojizo había muerto junto a su amado, cayendo en una ebria plenitud de dolor, ambos cuerpos caían en el aire como frágiles pájaros recién nacidos después de a ver roto aquella capa de cascaron que les mantienen "prisioneros" hacía la libertad. Siendo contemplados por muchos, no solo ellos mismos quienes se veían descender con rapidez y los testigo de quienes había atravesado aquellos cuerpos de un semidiós de la muerte, ¡No!, Shinigamis y Demonios como espectadores de tan aterradora escena, no sabían que era más aterrador, el hecho de ver a un hombre que jamás expresaba sus sentimientos salvar al ser que deseaba estuviera muerto o el hecho de ver que estaba dando su vida. La perdida de aquel hombre de cabellos ultramar había afectado tanto al pelirrojo en tan solo algunos segundos, pero, realmente aun no moría, solo había sido atravesado frente a sus ojos con su propia arma, una pola para cosechar las almas, aquella arma que se le había entregado cómo un reconocimiento al ser un Shinigami de élite, escupiendo sangre ante aquel ataque sin embargo, este había muerto con él pocos segundos después de que había tomado su mano, los cuerpos pálidos siendo atravesados pos sus propias armas, el moreno lo único que había logrado alcanzar a escuchar; fueron aquellas palabras que retornaban con fuerza pronunciando su nombre a todo volumen con dolor y miedo….un miedo imaginable, se decía que antes de morir se podía ver en un santiamén su vida, era verdad, esa película cinematográfica que veían en pocos segundos era los mentados y nombrados "BOOK MEMORY "

-¡William!- el estoico hombre de cabellos ultramar (tan obscuros como la noche fría en invierno) se interpuso entre el rojizo y el demonio para que este no le matara, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta caer en los aires de aquel lugar y desaparecer en la tierra de aquella dimensión de humanos insignificantes para él, asta en ese entonces, bajando un poco su mirada viéndose estacado con su arma, un poco de sangre salió de sus labios mas aparte de la que caía casi a chorros de su pecho, pero él a ver protegido al carmín había sido un error para los dos…un error imperdonable, un maldito error de "calculo", tos pájaros de un tiro, uno siendo acecinado por proteger mientras el otro había sido acecinado por sorpresa al ver a su amado morir.

Solo 10 años desde entonces han pasado, solo 10 años en que sus muertes no han sido olvidadas y como no recordarlo, si aquellos dos hombres se juraron amor eterno para toda la eternidad; un amor que se cumplió, un amor que perduraría para toda la vida como su mismo nombre lo decía "Eterno", un amor que jamás sería olvidado con el pasos del tiempo….un amor verdadero.

Después de todo había una cierta etapas, los demonios se peleaban por las almas que eran cosechadas y pasaban a ser Cinematic Records de ahí se guardaban en libros convirtiendo se en páginas, ¿Pero? ¿Cómo eran los libros? Esta vez solo hablaremos de los libros de los dioses de la muerte.

Libros de 30x40, libros realmente grandes, ¿Quién había dicho que eran pequeños, o como los libros de los humanos?, bueno ahora desmintamos eso, estos son libros grandes, sus hojas son de un blanco inmaculado, sus orillas recubiertas de dorado mientras, sus pastas de un cuero negro, en la parte frental en el centro William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff, vida y obras, en la portada de este libro una imagen de ambos de cuando eran jóvenes, muchos se preguntaban ¿Por qué ese era diferente a los demás? Puesto todos los libros cumplían esas expectativas aunque este era solo diferente al ser dos "almas", dos "Cinematic Records" en uno solo, que para ello se le daba el nombre de "BOOK MEMORY" cada libro era guardado en la gran biblioteca de la sede, sin embargo, este libro en especial era guardado bajo un régimen estricto, bajo guardia día y noche, por los pasillos se osaba decir de un hombre en particular de cabellos plateados que solo un verdadero amor reencarnaría.

Algunos se preguntaban ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo era aquella promesa que algunos escucharon? Ya que solo una promesa de aquel verdadero amor haría que volvieran a "Renacer" sin embargo ¿Cuándo?¿Donde? y ¿Cómo?

-Juntos…..en un futuro….volveremos a estar juntos- ambos sonrieron mientras decían a duras penas aquellas palabras

Os contare la historia de dos Semis dioses de la muerte jurando-se amor eterno, cual amor como la rosa roja que se marchita por falta de cariño, sol y agua, cual Romeo y Julieta, muriendo uno por el otro…un amor de trágica tristezas y despechos.


End file.
